


Downfall

by Unionjackpillow



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Air England, getting sacked, pre MJN Air, smuggling gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unionjackpillow/pseuds/Unionjackpillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all of Douglas' schemes work out well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Wee little ficlet inspired by this tumblr post:
> 
> http://linguini17.tumblr.com/post/143074269382/someone-needs-to-do-a-fic-based-on-this-stat

Douglas had managed to keep a calm facade until his supervisor and the chief pilot had left the room but now he slunk back into the uncomfortable chair, his hat slightly askew and weighing him down. 

This time he was completely screwed, doomed even, since neither any scheme he could come up with nor his wit or charm could save the career he had built for himself. Unsuccessfully trying to smuggle several silk kimonos into Britain was his final downfall, it managed to do what two divorces and his alcoholism failed at, which was getting fired from Air England. Once the news got around in the industry - and by gossip alone it’d be only three days until each and every major and minor player in the world of air travel would know what had happened - he’d be virtually unemployable for any of the bigger airlines. No, scratch that, for any airline at all. 

Douglas' head dropped slightly down. Squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose he heavily sighed. 

“What am I supposed to do now?”

The empty room held no answer for him.


End file.
